


Photobooth Fun!

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has an idea for a band photoshoot and he wants to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> It was midnight. I wrote this on my phone. I kind of want to apologize, but I'm actually not sorry at all.
> 
> Based off an old Fall Out Boy picture where Andy looks preoccupied, Joe looks sad, Pete looks angry, and Patrick looks extremely uncomfortable. Also Pete's arm looks really long.
> 
> If I ever figure out how to post or link photos, I'll include it here. For now, my stellar description of the picture should suffice. *shrug*
> 
> Uh, enjoy! (?)

Pete grabed his band mates frum they're bedroom   
  
"Pete why" shouted Andy angerly   
  
"Thanks Pete" Patrick yelped as the black hair man pushed them to the studio   
  
"Wait how can you say that now this is set in the past" Joe said confusingly, his eyebrow lifting up to his bro fro   
  
"Not bad Joe" congradulated petey. The big fish player set up a camra in the studio   
  
"What teh frik are yoi doin pete" quizzed patty, staying true to his repyutation of never swerring like the angle he is   
  
"We are going to take a pik for our new album okay???" Pet demanded, aranging his buddys around the platform   
  
"Woewza peet you are wild" observed Andy, like the wise one of the grop he is   
  
Indeed, Peter was a wild card, becawse he had a zany new idea for the picture. He cried at dis revelation, knowing that someday zane will leave his favrite band, Uno Way™   
  
Pte wipt away a manlily tear and atood on the box.   
  
"Nerds gather rpund" said he, taking his pals in his arm   
  
"Pete your iLiner is leaky" notted Joe, pointingg at the manli liner teir   
  
"FACK!" Exclamt lete loudly, scarring Pattrick   
  
"Its alrighty" assurd patik, wipping off the mark.   
  
"You suck a good frend" pete matey thanked him   
  
"Yez I do" agreed patrck.   
  
"BaCK to the picter" said emo boy exclamitorilly   
  
"Feck" he said after, realising his arm coud not reach to his good buddy androo for he was too far away   
  
"Andee I cant reach you for your too far away" pete explaned the sitch to his broseph, frowning profusley   
  
"Strech your arm, emo man" comanded andy, taking control of the sichy like the top he is   
  
"Woe their what a good idea" pretty boy tugd on his arm until it was long to reach andr   
  
"Why dont you teach me that trik andy" Joe said saddily "then I wouldnt disapont you in bedroms"   
  
"WAT" sqwealed pataboi   
  
"Then I wud not be a top my jo bro I like bein a top" replide andry, once agin showing his wisdum wit this sage respons.   
  
Peete got them all shutty up and situatid in there poses for the cool new picature   
  
"Wat if we both had biggo shlongs" thought andrew, deep in thoht "cud be fun" he thougt   
  
"Why ande didnt tell me how to strech?" Joey thught sadlikely. "He does not trist me to respek his ween boundrys?"   
  
"Im relly real mad becase theiy would not shit there faces up like poo" pete thinkt madly "an my eye lines are teary ad my arm is supre looong now."   
  
"I am uncomfy beecase jojo and adrew are bangin" pattyrick thot "is weerd that peeteyy an I are alredy kissy frens but now dis?? I am umcomfy"   
  
An the pictemure was tooken and they dont like to talk bout it any more


End file.
